Wonderful Events
'Wonderful Events' 1. New Server Racing TIME within 7 days of first time log in RULES During the event period, defeating appointed hero, you can gain according gold rewards. Higher level, more rewards. (Only new account players can participate in this event) 2. New Server Fighting RULESAt the end of this event, players who have reached specific ranking number will obtain great gift package. Conquer the enemies, and you will be the king/queen. 3. Bear RULESDuring the event period, if you recharge 300 gold, 3000 gold will be returned. Besides, if you haven’t finished drawing the gold issued last time, you can continue to draw them. Notice: Only players who never participate in the Bear or who have already finished last claim can take part in the present event''' (If you just finish claiming last reward of previous Bear, you can buy Bear the next day to make it active)''' 4. Return Gifts (10%, 20%, 100%) RULES During the event period, 10% rebate will be returned. Eg. If you recharge 100 gold, 10 gold will be returned. 5. Pray RULES During the event period, various precious materials such as silvers, golds, crystals, raw souls etc. are waiting for you. Performing a certain number of prays, you will be able to earn achievements and win rewards accordingly. 6. Sacrifice RULES During the event period, through sacrifice, you can earn corresponding gems. Wish you can recruit amazing heroes and dominate the world. 7. Black Market RULES During the event period, you can buy warriors, silvers, speedup cards etc. The higher of the commodity’s level, the more discount you can get. 8. Group Purchase RULES During the event period, everyone has the opportunity to get the super gift bag which is worthy of 3000 gold. Notice: every player can only purchase once a day. 9. Strike RULES During the event period, through striking a hero, players can earn plenty of rewards. If listed in the points ranking, you can get unexpected extra rewards. 10. Divine Mine RULES During the event period, players can dig the celestial ore and get a lot of blue gems, golden gems and violet gems. (ps: there is failure rate when you choose Gem Doubling. If you failed, you can get all the gems before your failure). 11. Divine Tree RULE During the event period, everyday players can water the tree once freely. When your tree reach a different level, lots of rewards will be obtained. HP amount of all heroes will increase largely. Everyone has the opportunity to get orange equipment. 12. Militant Carnival RULES During the event period, if times of levy reaches specified quantity, players may get a huge gift bag. (Notice: times of levy updates at 7:00 every day). 13. Pay Tribute RULES During the event period, as long as you meet the specified conditions, you will have chance to get plenty of silver, APs, speedup cards and gold. 14. Treasure Hunt RULESDuring the event period, you can get lots of reputation, purple gems, silver and so on by treasure hunt. Besides, it’s possible for getting orange equipment. To be clear, hero icons are not hero fragments, only collect accordingly hero icons, you can earn the rewards. 15. Lucky Turntable RULESDuring the event period, you have chance to spin the lucky turntable to get rich rewards. Besides, there are some rare rewards on the turntable. Good luck! 16. Gift Envelop RULESDuring the event period, 10% of the gold players consumed everyday will be returned at the next day. 17. Hero Shop RULES During the event period, players can purchase super-cheap heroes in the shop. Wish you can dominate the world. 18. Goblin Tribute RULESDuring the event period, players can get 100% gold return and other gifts by lighting up Goblin reward. Notice: 100% gold return is based on recharge level (1000,3280 and 6480), not on recharge amount. If you recharge 2k gold, 1k gold return will be gained during 7 days. 19. Double Event RULES During the event, seven special activities will boost your journey in Land of Warlords. 1. The drop rate of equipment fragments and strolls will double; 2. One more challenge time for Heroic Throne; 3. The drop rate and rewards for Starpath will double; 4. The drop rate and rewards for Fran Tower will double; 5. The amounts for exploiting and robbing silver mine will double; 6. The VIP salary will double; 7. The rate for enhancing equipment successfully will be 100%. 8. The rate for Tech upgrade successfully will double. 20. Groupon RULE Special Christmas Groupon is coming. During the event, various packages are waiting for being chosen. You can select different mounts, reputations, gems, etc. as you like. 21. Kingdom Ceremony RULEDuring the event period, players whose personal recharge amount reaches a certain level can get rich gifts. Each level rewards can be claimed only once. If you leave your kingdom during the event, your recharge amount will be deducted from the total amount of the original kingdom; meanwhile your personal amount will be kept. When the event is over, according to the kingdom total recharge amount, all corporals and above members can gain rewards, which will be sent by system. 22. Tycoon’s Love RULEDuring the event period, when the recharged gold amount of this server reaches a certain level, players who recharged during the event period can get according rewards. Besides, player who ranks first in the recharged gold list can get special rewards.